El Hombre Del Traje
by arroz.con.pollo
Summary: John le dijo que dejara el caso, pero el caso era demasiado interesante para hacerlo. Slender!lock


**Ese es mi primer fic por lo que no sean tan duros al juzgar u.u. El fic es un intento fallido de terror (quería hacerlo tenebroso pero me quedo tenebrosamente fail) con Slenderman incluido, contiene muerte de personajes a si que sorry si le pareció inoportuno. Feliz 2013 a todos!**

John tenía razón, por Dios!. ¡¿Porqué no le hice caso?! Nos hubieramos quedado en el departamento comiendo comida china o viendo cualquiera basura en la tele, todo menos aceptar aquel caso.

Es toda mi culpa.

Una serie de desapariciones y asesinatos estaban ocurriendo en zonas boscosas en los alrededores deLondres. Prosunto asesino: desconocido. Interes del asunto: quince sobre diez.

Los asesinatos tenían un patron casi estricto, eran secuestrados niños de cinco años hasta jovenes de trece años y luego eran encontrados en los bosques con la viceras afuera, desangrados y el cuerpo muy maltratado. ¿pedófilo? No, no habían signos de abusos sexuales.

John me dijo que no siguiera, que tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero eso estaba fuera de mi lógica, además de que estaba en extremo interesado en el caso. Aún así John me acompañó, siempre lo hacía sin importarle su propia integridad.

Primer sospechoso: un hombre que vivía en el bosque, robusto y barbudo. Llegamos a interrogarlo pero se rehusaba a abrir la puerta. La policía habían usado todo para abrirla pero el les pedía que se fueran.

-señor Williams, si no habre la puerta nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza.- sentenció Lestrade como último intento de hacer abrir la puerta.

-usted no lo entiende, deben irse.- gritó el hombre con atisbo de terror. O era por la fuerza policial o era por la cara de Anderson.

Un niño de tres años desapareció anoche y su hermana de diez años estaba en shock y repetía "el hombre del traje". Intenté interrogarla pero no hacía nada más que repetir aquello.

Prmera pista: un hombre con traje. Vagamente me recuerda a Moriarty pero rápidamente desecho el recuerdo. No quería pensar en aquellos días ni en el dolor que le hice pasar a John.

Regresamos donde el hombre del bosque por información, al inicio se asusto de nuestra presencia y pedía que nos fueramos pero no me movería hasta encontrar algo útil.

-Sherlock, el hombre pide que nos vayamos, será mejor que obedescamos.- John tiró de mi hombro para que dieramos media vuelta pero permanecí firme.

-No me iré hasta que responda a mis preguntas. Ahora, ¿qué tanto oculta que quiere largarnos?- escudriñé al hombre con la mirada; a sus cincuenta, manos fuertes así que es leñador, varias heridas en el cuerpo por peleas; apostador y alcoholico por es olor agrio que desprendía.

-¿podemos pasar? Será rápido señor.- convenció John amablemente. El sujeto se lo penso un minuto y nos dejó pasar. Un hacha apoyada contra la pared con el filo un poco desgastado, retratos de niños y una mujer. Estubo casado y con hijos, se separaron y ella se los llevó, latas de cerveza por ayí. Un chiquero.

-no oculto nada. Pero en el bosque está él siempre vigilando... - hizo una pausa tragando saliva- se los llevó a ellos. No les creí hasta que él se los llevó.

-¿quien se llevó a quienes?- John estaba confuso y le susurré que el asesino se llevó a sus hijos. Me equivoqué en la deducción.

-¿quien se los llevó?- insistí.

-el hombre delgado con traje. Ellos me hablaban de él, nos decían que siempre se sentaba a verlos y no se iba, los seguía a la escuela.- el señor Williams temblaba como papel, nos tendió un dibujo que presuntamente era de alguno de sus gemelos que era un a figura sin rostro alta, rodeada de arboles y un traje con corbata negro. John tragó fuerte al verla.

Me pidió, no, me rogó que dejara el caso zanjado y me olvidara de el. John nunca entendió lo terco que era.

_Penelope desapareció en el bosque. _SH

_Podría ser peligroso_. SH

Siempre lo convencía con aquello.

Penelope, la niña de diez años en shock, desapareció en el bosque luego de se vista por última vez ayá.

John y yo la buscabamos corriendo por ayí y por ayá hasta que los dos nos separamos. Entré en pánico y lo llamé desesperado sin recibir respuesta, tenía el corazón en la boca. Unos pasos se hacercaban a mí, de los que creía pertenecían al tal hombre con traje. Un zumbido y me voltié a mirar y lo que sentí en ese momento era peor de lo que sentí en Baskerville.

Un ser o un hombre sin rostro y sumamente blanco parecía mirarme desde su tamaño (dos metros), poseía un traje con corbata y de su espalda salían tentaculos.

_-John tenía razon Sherlock, debiste abandonar cuando pudistes._- su voz era empalagosa y grotesca, mis pies temblaron y mi instinto lloraba por salir de ayí, pero no me iría sin mi John.

-N-no te tengo miendo- mi voz fallaba, haciendo evidente el poco control que tenía en ese momento sobre mis sentimientos- Donde esta John?!.

-_Me dió lastima tener que matarlo, era valiente, aún así su sangre fué apetitosa._- se movió detrás mio (o se desplazó?) y profirí un grito de terror, no John. NO EL!.

Su cuerpo inherte en el piso con su torzo abierto y sus organos sacados. Mis sentimientos se descontrolaron y solo pude correr al cuerpo de mi amigo y abarazarlo como si eso lo reviviría. Sollozé fuerte dejando que el dolor me carcomiera y aquel ser volvió a aparecerce al frente mio sonriendo con unos horribles dientes afilados.

No puedo recordar que paso despues pero siento como si el hombre delgado me mirara donde sea que esté, tengo amnesia de ciertos sucesos lo cual me desconcierta. La culpa me mata vivo lenta y dolorosamente y no dejo de pensar que esto debio pasar John cuando estaba "muerto" pero almenos yo regresé. El no lo hará. El hombre delgado me sigue mirando desde el sofá, me está volviendo loco.

**_The Sun:_**_ El detective Sherlock Holmes fué encontrado ahorcado en su deparamento en Baker Street, presuntamente porque no pudo soportar la depresión del asesinatode su amigo y colega John Watson. Ahora sí el suicidio no fué falso._


End file.
